


Oh l'amour

by mylesowahudson



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylesowahudson/pseuds/mylesowahudson
Summary: Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet”~ PlatoRaquel and Sergio are getting married, Palermo and Berlín... well, it's complicated, as per usual. Chaos ensues and fluff overflows
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Oh l'amour

“I don’t think that’s right, there’s just… I don’t know, too much fabric, it makes me look fat” Raquel turned in front of the mirror, eyeing herself with a puzzled look “Here for example”

“I agree, it just doesn’t suit you really” Andrés nodded slowly, sipping champagne from a tall glass “I think we should go for something simple, wait” he got up and approached the rack with all the dresses, skimming through them slowly “Like this?” he pulled out a long, white dress with uncovered shoulders, decorated with lace “Try that one”

“It’s so beautiful…” she gazed at the price tag “Oh”

“Don’t worry about that” Andrés waved his hand, unzipping the dress she had on “Try it”

After a good five minutes Raquel appeared in the dress with a wide smile that Andrés quickly mirrored. The dress was beautiful and it almost seemed to be made exactly for Raquel. Her shoulders were tanned and contrasted with the white of the fabric, the length was perfect, no need for tailoring “What do you think?” she asked sheepishly, spinning around

“The most important question is what you think” Berlín tilted his head, touching the skirt of the dress 

“I think it’s the one”

“I also think so” they shared a grin and Andrés rubbed Raquel’s shoulders, standing in front of a big mirror with her “You look like a queen”

“Sergio will like it” she put her hand over Andrés’ and sighed “So you’re officially going with Martín or…?”

“I don’t know” he shrugged, taking a pencil out of her hair and letting the waves fall onto her back 

“What’s between you then?” Raquel looked at him, taking her own glass of champagne “You seem to be running in circles the last few months”

“I don’t know” Andrés repeated with a sigh “It’s complicated. Let’s take it off and pay, hm?” he pushed her towards the changing room and sat back on a chair, finishing his drink. The wedding was in a week from today and he still didn’t know what to do about Martín. Their situation was weird, because on one hand they would sometimes cuddle and sleep in one bed, but then on the other hand, they never talked about it or went further, both awkward in the topic of relationships. In theory they were kind of together but not? It was obviously a huge mess that needed to be resolved before his brother marries Raquel

“Okay, I’m good” Raquel went out holding her dress and her bag, smiling from ear to ear “You sure it’s not too expensive?”

“After the Mint?” Andrés smirked “Please” they paid for the dress, getting congratulations and spending a hot minute explaining that they are not a couple and he’s just the groom’s brother

“Do you think Martín will manage to convince Sergio to dress in something nice for once?” Raquel asked with a giggle as they walked down the street, looking for some place to eat 

“I hope so, I can’t look better than Sergio, hm?” Andrés answered playfully, opening the door of his car and carefully positioning the dress on the back seat “Let’s go, I’m starving”

“No, you won’t wear a vest” Martín said for the third time, already irritated, making the three girls helping them laugh sweetly

“Why?” Sergio whined, spinning around “It looks good!”

“You want a weeding or a crime scene?” his friend pushed the vest from his arms and adjusted his shirt “There” he handed him a sapphire blue jacket matching his pants. Sergio put it on and one of the women gasped quietly. Martín smirked

“Okay” Sergio nodded, watching himself in a mirror “That… actually looks better”

“Of course it does” Martín approached the girl with ties and picked two “Choose”

His friend thought for a moment and went for a classic black, making everyone sigh with relief “That one. Put it on me?”

“Oh, baby, I only put ties on Andrés” Martín joked but tied it around Sergio’s neck, patting his arms “You look handsome, _hermano_ ” 

“She will like it, right?”

“She will” Palermo rolled his eyes “Women…” he took one of the glasses with white wine and sipped from it “We’ll take the whole set”

“And shoes?”

“We’ve already bought you shoes, silly. _Mierda_ , this wedding made your brain a mush” he pulled Sergio back to the changing rooms and whispered “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Sergio was shamelessly undressing, listening to his friend 

“Do you happen to know if Andrés wants to go with me as his… date?” Martín bit his lip, suddenly small and insecure 

“Why would I know that?” Sergio raised his brow, hanging the shirt on a hanger

“I don’t know, maybe you talk about it or something. I just… He hasn’t asked me yet and I’m nervous he doesn’t want me to go with him, you know?”

“You’re Raquel’s best man, Andrés is mine, you really think people won’t see you as a couple?”

“People” Martín rolled his eyes “Just our gang and Paula”

“Still” Sergio shrugged “You’re together, no?”

“I don’t know, that’s the whole problem!”

“So why don’t you talk to him, but ask me stupid questions? I’m not my brother and I don’t know what he wants. Talk to him, _mierda_!”

“Fine” they both exited the changing room, paid for the clothes and left the shop, Martín pulling his phone “We’re supposed to meet at 3, we have some time still… Food?”

Sergio groaned with relief “Yes!” they tucked the set into Sergio’s car and stumbled upon some restaurant. When they went inside, Martín snorted heavily and pointed at one of the tables “Look who’s here” Raquel already noticed them, standing up and approaching her fiancé, throwing her hands on his neck and kissing him

“Hello, handsome” she nuzzled his cheek, making him smile “Please tell me you didn’t go for the vest”

“No, Martín made sure I wouldn’t” Sergio laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips “You ate already?”

“No we just got here… By the way I have a plan that you need to be a part of, but I’ll tell you when we’re alone” she caressed his cheek and smiled. Right next to them Andrés was slowly walking towards Martín, taking his hand gently and pulling him for a hug and a kiss on the cheek

“Hey, how was it?”

“Hard but successful” Martín beamed with joy, seeing his favorite person “You?”

“Raquel was a charm, we picked the most perfect dress you can imagine” Andrés smiled softly and cleared his throat “So… You already have your suit?”

“No” he awkwardly stepped from one foot to the other “Not yet”

“I’m sure you’ll pick something breathtaking” Martín blushed at that and looked down, his long lashes casting shade on his cheeks

“You bet” he answered, placing his hand on Andrés’ arm “So… Maybe we can join you at lunch?”

“Maybe” Andrés interlocked their arms and pulled Martín towards their table. Raquel watched them carefully and followed with Sergio holding her hand. They ordered and briefly talked about their experience with the shopping, all of them laughing at Sergio’s lack of taste. Suddenly Raquel asked a question that made their whole table quiet 

“So you will be matching, right? As two best men, you know? Because… you’re going together?”

Martín opened his mouth and immediately after closed them, sending Andrés an anxious look. Berlín just clicked his tongue “We don’t know yet”

“Not that it matters” Martín quickly said, looking down at his plate “We’ll be there anyway”

“Right” Raquel bit her lip and nodded, deciding not to push further just yet. She had a plan and she just needed Sergio to act it out perfectly.

Later on when they were back in the monastery, Andrés with Martín cuddled in a hammock and Raquel with Sergio at the sunbeds near the pool, she decided to shoot her shot “Sergio?”

“Mm?” her fiancé opened his eyes, wincing at the sun blinding him

“I had an idea about them” she nodded at the pair on the hammock “But I need your help”

“Go on”

“Okay, so they’re just chaotic and neither of them knows what to do with what they have. I figured that all of this wedding preparations will make them get closer if we play our cards right”

“So what, we get them to spend more time together?”

“Yes, but we also make them do things together” she smiled “Like baking a cake. Andrés is an awesome cook and we get Martín to help him, it will be a great opportunity for bonding. We can have them decorate the garden, figure out the setting of chairs and the table, everything to get them closer. And what’s more we’ll create this romantic atmosphere so they finally take the step forward” Raquel ran her fingers through her hair, proud of her idea 

“Romantic atmosphere?” Sergio raised his brow, taking her hand “How?”

“We’ll figure something out. We know they’re madly in love, they just can’t get it done correctly” she sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes “Have you seen them on that hammock?”

Sergio pulled himself up and looked at them snuggled together. Martín had his head on Andrés’ chest and was talking about something, probably engineering-related judging by the passionate look on his face and his gesticulation. Andrés was listening intently, playing with his hair and smiling softly. They indeed looked madly in love “I’ve never seen Andrés like that, with neither one of his wives” 

“I’m telling you” Raquel said quietly “We just have to push them a little. I even have an idea where to start”

Later on in the evening, Raquel called all of them to the living room and opened her laptop with a devilish grin “Now. We’re going to be practicing dancing”

“What?” Andrés immediately crossed his arms “No way”

“Yes way, we need to figure out the first dance and Sergio has two left feet, I’m no better…” she brought a pleading look onto her face “I thought you two could show us some moves?”

“Us?” Martín’s eyes widened “Why us?”

“You know how to dance… Please, _hermano_ ” Sergio almost begged, looking at Andrés “I want it to be beautiful”

“I’ll gladly lead Raquel, you take Martín and we’ll learn”

“Okay, but you need to know what I… we want” Raquel played some video on YouTube. First notes of Dirty Dancing’s “(I’ve Had) Time of My Life” started playing and Martín smiled fondly. It was cheesy and tooth-rooting but he somehow knew it was also perfect for Sergio and Raquel. When he peeked at Sergio, his eyes were wide and he almost choked when the guy in the video had a solo for quite a moment

“It’s not that hard, really” Martín judged after watching the whole thing “But I would advise not doing the lifting part, unless you really want that, Sergio. We could modify that so it’s less dangerous and still breathtaking”

“You’re an angel” Raquel pressed a kiss to his cheek “So I thought we will try to just follow them, and you and Andrés can too so you know the steps and you can practice with us?”

“If Andrés is okay with it” Palermo nodded and gazed at him “What do you say?”

“But you’re the girl” Andrés crossed his arms and Martín laughed

“I’m the girl”

After first fifteen minutes Raquel and Sergio learned the first 30 seconds of the whole song. When the faster rhythm started it all began to crumble and although Martín got the steps, Raquel just couldn’t and she got irritated “It’s so damn hard…”

“It’s not, just stop worrying so much and let loose… Andrés, can you try that with me?” Martín asked shyly. Andrés smiled and approached him, taking his hand. The music started and he leaned back twice, just as the choreography showed, and when his back was pressed to Andrés’ chest, he turned his head and slipped his hand into his hair, his lips curling into a soft smile when their noses nuzzled. It lasted for couple of seconds before he did two spins and they got into a position “Just like that” he whispered what was meant for Raquel but got lost when he linked his eyes with Andrés’. Berlín’s hands slid down to Martín’s hips and pulled him even closer and he forgot about the whole world, about Sergio and Raquel being there – there was only Andrés. His heart clenched and he absently licked his lips, melting completely in the arms of his favorite person.

Raquel had to bite her lip not to scream out loud, that’s how excited about this she was. It worked like a charm, the way they were looking at each other was proof enough. She stepped on Sergio’s foot when he was about to speak up, piercing him with her gaze and shaking her head.

“We should… get back to dancing” Martín whispered, overcoming his need to kiss Andrés here and now 

“Yes” Berlín cleared his throat, and was it a blush on his cheeks?

After nearly three hours Raquel and Sergio had half of the song prepared and they were doing pretty fine, Martín had to admit. All four of them were starving and sweaty so they decided on some snacks and the pool. Martín couldn’t wait to see his beloved in just the swimsuit and the sign didn’t disappoint. Andrés was lean and toned and Palermo almost started salivating at the view, but Raquel gladly saved him, pulling him towards the corner of the pool with a handful of grapes in her hand “So” she started, picking one grape and popping it into her mouth “Why didn’t you kiss him there?”

“Oh please” Martín stole couple of the grapes from her, ducking away from a hand that she waved at him “Why would I?”

“Because you looked like in those old, romantic movies when the couple has their first kiss, the music is playing, you know the drill” she leaned on the edge of the pool, stretching her legs. Her hair rested on her shoulders, the ends dipping in the water. She was beautiful and Martín was happy that Sergio went for it after all 

“That’s bull” Palermo sighed “If he wanted to kiss me, he would. He has tons of occasions everyday”

“Why don’t you kiss him?” she looked at Martín and noticed him shrug “Exactly. You should go for it”

“Why are you pushing it so hard?”

“Because I would like you and Andrés to be happy. I kinda feel guilty walking around with Sergio and doing all that lovey-dovey stuff while you’re clearly suffering” she caressed Martín’s arm “Besides, I need at least one more real couple on the dance floor to outshine horribly horny Tokyo and Rio”

Martín snorted so loud that both Sergio and Andrés send him a questioning look but he just nodded, leaning towards Raquel who also laughed like crazy “I can’t believe you said that” he choked on a grape and she had to hit his back couple of times which only made them laugh harder

“They’re made for each other, thank God” Andrés commented, gorging on cheese plate with his brother “I’m planning on keeping Martín so it’s good they get along”

“I hope we didn’t create a monster right there” Sergio murmured, picking up a piece of cheese and eating it 

“No, they’re adorable” Berlín smiled “Where are you going for your honeymoon?”

“What do you think?” Sergio grinned sheepishly and seeing his brother’s raised brow, he just sighed “Palawan of course”

“How original” Andrés mocked, but he liked the idea. Safe and beautiful “Have you ever thought you will be getting married?”

“No” he answered truthfully “Never”

“I’m glad you are though. I hope this is the first and the last time you’re doing it”

“Aren’t you planning the sixth?” Sergio nodded at Martín who was currently giggling with Raquel’s face close to his. They were probably gossiping 

“With Martín? You’re an idiot, _hermanito_ ” Andrés laughed softly, shaking his head “Martín is something more that just another number. I would never”

“Maybe that’s why you should? So for once your marriage is more than just a number” Sergio looked at him softly and Andrés sighed

“Stop trying to push me into Martín’s arms. We’re not in love”

“Such a liar” a piece of cheese landed on Andrés’ arm and Sergio laughed so hard he spit everywhere, causing Raquel and Martín to immediately approach to them, alarmed by the sound. When they saw the cheese on Berlín’s naked skin, they both started crying from laughter, tears streaming down their faces and Palermo managed to let out a choked joke

“How… ch… cheesy” all three of them just couldn’t calm down, throwing more and more jokes about cheese and Andrés finally cracked too, giggling and throwing away the piece from his arm. It was totally heartwarming moment and it just showed how awesome of a family they actually were.

“I want to sit next to Nairobi” Paula frowned, crossing her arms and causing poor Martín to groan once again

“But Nairobi is sitting next to Helsinki and next to Tokyo!”

“Tokyo likes me, I like her, I can sit between them”

“I’m going to kill someone, I swear” he murmured 

“ _Tranquilo, cariño_ ” there were warm hands on his shoulders, massaging gently and a mouth near his ear, making him slightly shiver “Let her sit between them, we’re not going to sit much anyway”

“Who thought that me doing this would be a good idea?”

“Everybody, you're the engineer after all” Andrés laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Martín’s head “So, how does it look?”

“Here” he showed him the paper 

“We’re not next to each other” Berlín’s voice was quiet but still made Martín tremble

“Yes, because… I thought that you should sit next to Sergio, Raquel next to me” Palermo shrugged “You said yourself there won’t be much sitting anyway”

“Because it’s true” his hands were relaxing Martín’s muscles to the point when his head leaned back and Berlín’s fingers wandered onto his neck, making him gasp 

“I like it… A lot…” 

“Martín, you’re such a puppy” Andrés laughed, ruffling his friend’s hair “Come on, let’s hand this to Raquel and we’re free for today”

They weren’t

Raquel took them for another dance training, this time doing way better than when they started. It actually started coming together which Martín was very relieved about and he knew they would make him proud at the wedding. After all of this, she managed to convince Martín to go shopping with her so she could help him pick an outfit for the wedding. 

“Suits you” she straightened the bottom of the jacket and nodded with pride “You look godly”

Martín was wearing dark red wine color suit with a creamy shirt underneath and he actually looked perfect. This color went with his skin as well as with his hair, honestly Raquel couldn’t choose better “I love it”

“A white rose here” she pointed at the pocket on his chest “We’ll get Andrés the same and boom”

“We’re not… going together” Palermo smiled, trying to hide the sadness in his voice “I guess”

“Ask him maybe?”

“No way” he just started undressing, not looking at her at all. After they left the shop, she gently stopped him near a flower shop and bought a small bouquet of coral roses. In the car she handed them to Martín and stated

“These are for Andrés. From you. Why? Because whatever” she shrugged, starting the engine 

“But… I…” Palermo was speechless “I can’t just…”

“Yeah, you can. Just tell him you saw them and thought of him” she winked at him “And then wait”

“Is there some message I’m not getting?” Palermo tried to get more information but she just ignored him, driving back home. 

Martín spent half an hour trying to gather the courage to just go to Andrés’ bedroom and give him the bouquet, it wasn’t such a big deal, it didn’t mean that much, right? They were just flowers and friends can give each other flowers, right? Right? 

Finally, he just growled with irritation and took the flowers to Berlín’s room. He knocked and when the door opened, his breath hitched. Andrés was half undressed, his black shirt opened and his pants hanging low on his hips “I…” Martín immediately forgot why he came “I, uhm…”

“These for me?” Berlín saved him, pointing at the flowers. Palermo smiled stupidly and reached the bouquet towards him

“Yes, I… I saw them and… I thought of you” he swallowed harshly, biting his lip 

“How sweet of you” Andrés cooed, pulling him for a hug which made Martín almost moan when he got in contact with his bare chest “They’re beautiful”

“So they match you” Palermo said before he even considered his words and blushed heavily when his friend laughed, disheveling his hair “I’m sorry”

“No, don’t be, that was adorable” he shook his head, still smiling “Have you chosen the suit?”

“Yes. You’ll love it, it’s…”

“Shh” Berlín’s finger on Martín’s lips stopped him from saying another word. He just stared at Andrés with his big, bright eyes, his breath suddenly very loud. His hands wandered up to his neck and he pulled his friend closer, so close that their foreheads linked and Martín’s eyes slipped shut, his lips parting slightly. He was completely ready for a kiss but then… “I’ll see you tomorrow, Martín” Berlín let go of him and sent him one last smile before disappearing in the bathroom. Palermo didn’t even try to fight, he just turned around and came back to his room feeling defeated. They were so close and yet, it didn’t work. There was no way that anything could happen between them.

About an hour later he laid on his bed, already showered, reading some book he found in Andrés’ library. Suddenly his door opened and Andrés stormed through them, immediately approaching Martín, taking the book and throwing it away and rolling him onto his back, their lips linking in a hungry kiss. It was nothing like Martín had imagined their first kiss would look like, but it was somehow even better. Their tongues started dancing their own bachata and soon Palermo moaned when his whole body started reacting to the passionate make-out. That’s when his friend stopped and looked at him with his hair an artistic mess “That was very smart”

“What was?” Martín touched his face, surprised and confused

“The flowers”

“What about them?”

“You bought them?”

“Y… No, Raquel chose them, but…”

“Did you check their meaning?” Andrés suddenly had panic painted on his face “Martín?”

“No… What is the meaning?”

“Oh fuck” he rarely cursed so it had to be bad. Berlín moved away and sat upright, hiding his face in his hands “Coral roses, Martín, mean a desire to move things from friendship to romance, they send a message of love and the burning passion behind wanting somebody who’s not quite your lover yet… But if you didn’t know then it means…”

“It means” Martín stopped his speech, pushing him onto his back and hovering above him “That Raquel was a smart lady and knew what to choose” he went for another kiss, deep and sweet, full of longing and desire, everything that Martín felt right in that moment “And you were a smart man and checked the meaning behind the flowers” the kisses grew hungrier and needier and soon they were both shirtless, marking their necks with hickeys 

“Wait, wait, wait” Andrés held Palermo’s hands when he reached down to take off his pants “Wait now…”

“What is it?” Martín panted, a smile disappearing from his face “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just… I don’t want that yet” he embraced Martín and kissed his temple, caressing his arm “I don’t want to rush anything, we’re just… I don’t understand this yet”

“It’s simple” Palermo lifted his eyes on him “It always has been and I don’t know about you but… I l-“

“Stop” Andrés put a hand on his mouth “Don’t. We’re both in the bliss, in the heat of the moment…”

“Andrés” Martín shook his hand away and pulled himself up “I know how I feel about you. I knew for years now. You kissing me was just a catalyst that finally set me off and I can tell you this. I love you” his voice softened with this confession “I love you and I always have”

“Martín” Andrés’ voice turned to a whisper “Are you sure?”

“I can’t breathe when you’re near me, that’s how strong it is. So yes, I am sure, as sure as I am about the fact that my name is Martín Ber-“ he didn’t get to finish, because Andrés silenced him with another kiss and when Palermo was almost fainting from the desire, he heard quiet words he’s been waiting to hear for many years

“I love you too”

“Just like that?” he felt tears streaming down his face “Really?”

“If I wouldn’t… you’d be lying here alone now” Andrés caressed Martín’s face “My beautiful, sweet, little ingeniero” he kissed him gently and whispered “We cannot tell them”

“No way, they’ll mock us”

“Okay. Can I stay here?”

“You have to”

“Are you for real?!” Raquel almost squeaked, but Martín sent her an ice-cold look so she covered her mouth but she couldn’t hide a huge grin “I’m going to die, Martín, finally!”

Palermo’s face was flushed and he beamed with happiness. They spent the night with Andrés, cuddling and whispering love confessions to each other and he couldn’t be happier now “We promised not to tell you guys, but I just had to let you know that the flowers worked. He checked their meaning, you’re a genius, Raquel!” he hugged her tightly and kissed both of her cheeks 

“So you’re going together to the wedding?”

“He hasn’t asked me yet, but I bet it will happen soon” Martín nodded and spotting his lover, he quickly let go of Raquel “See you later, bye!” he almost run towards Andrés, grabbing his hand and blushing when he placed a soft kiss on Palermo’s forehead

“You told her” Andrés more stated than asked and when Martín awkwardly nodded, he sighed “I told Sergio too, I couldn’t keep quiet… and besides, I don’t wanna hide and not be able to do this whenever I want” he leaned and kissed Martín breathless, so intensely he melted in his arms 

“I love you so much”

“Will you be my wedding date?” Andrés pulled out a red rose out of nowhere and Martín threw himself at him, kissing his neck and nodding eagerly 

“Of course I will be!”

The next days were a true mess, Raquel was stressing out, Sergio was a definition of chaos and Palermo and Berlín got a task of baking and cooking for the party. While Andrés was a true chef, Martín wasn’t a very good cook so he mostly did the easy things, cutting vegetables or so just to make sure it won’t be a disaster. A day before the wedding they were finishing off the wedding cake and Andrés really wanted to bake bread so he prepared all the ingredients, mixed them and told Palermo to knead the dough while he was busy decorating the cake with white roses. He looked at him a moment later, seeing him struggle a little so he stood behind him and linked their hands, helping him “Just like that” he whispered and smirked when he noticed a shiver going through Martín. Since their first kiss they didn’t really have time to explore that side of their relationship because they were so busy with preparations, although Berlín liked making his lover wanting “You have to put some strength into it” his hips pressed Palermo’s to the counter and he moaned, making Andrés giggle softly “Your whole body has to work” he moved and felt Martín’s head falling back, his mouth opening in another moan 

“Please…”

“You’re adorable” he ruffled his hair and let go of him “I think you will manage with the dough now” 

“Andrés…”

“I love you too” he winked at him and came back to his cake, completely ignoring Martín now. Palermo decided to get revenge and when he covered the bowl with the dough, he washed his hands and took a handful of flour, throwing it at Andrés with a wild giggle 

“Hey!” Berlín looked at him, completely offended “I think I spoiled you too much mister!” he grabbed sugar and threw some at Martín, not able to hold back a giggle when his lover got some in his mouth

“I like being spoiled” Palermo answered and after that it was just like having two kids with too much energy. After only couple minutes, the whole kitchen was covered in flour and sugar and Martín and Andrés landed in each others’ arms, laughing loudly 

“You’re such a brat” Andrés wiped some flower from Martín’s cheeks and leaned to kiss him, wincing his nose at the nice smell of sugar surrounding him 

“No, I’m being sweet just as you like me”

“Who said I like you?”

“Oh please” Palermo licked his lover’s lips, sticky and soft “You adore me”

“I spoiled you way too much, I’m starting to regret this” Andrés was caressing Martín’s face with a smile dancing on his lips “Who would think we’ll be throwing sugar at each other”

“Nobody” his arms wrapped around Berlín’s neck “But then what we have is better than my most beautiful dream so… you should be proud”

“You’re such a poet sometimes” 

“Stop mocking me!” Martín pouted and gently hit Andrés’ chest “I’m just telling you how I feel”

“And I appreciate it, but still, you’re a spoiled piece of ass” Berlín laughed, ruffling Martín’s hair and making flour fall to the floor as well as onto their clothes 

“A piece of ass that waits for a particular someone to finally do it”

“Oh, I will do you. Just not yet” they shared a heated kiss when the door opened and they heard Raquel squeaking 

“I’m so sorry!” she uncovered her eyes and groaned “What happened here?! Are you out of your minds?!”

“No, we are… baking” Martín grinned stupidly, untangling from Andrés’ arms “We’ll clean up”

“You bet” she shook her head but then her expression softened when she spotted the cake “Oh my God… Andrés” she sniffed and wiped some tears that started falling “It’s perfect”

“You’re welcome” Berlín smiled fondly, watching her walk around the cake with her hands covering her mouth 

“I knew I could trust you” she hugged him tightly, not caring about the flour and sugar “You’re a magician, truly”

“Did the others come already?” Palermo decided to ask so she would put herself together

“I guess someone came, I heard Sergio talking on my way here” Raquel wiped her face and sent them a smile “I’m going to look for Paula, take care of this mess”

After an hour the kitchen was squeaky clean, the bread baked and all the food in the huge fridge, safely tucked and covered. Andrés and Martín were standing in the shower together, slowly washing off all the ingredients from their bodies, casually talking like being naked for the first time with each other was no big deal “I think we should get married” Andrés suddenly said and Martín almost slipped

“W… what?” his eyes were huge, his jaw on the floor somewhere 

“Yeah, I mean…” Berlín started massaging his shoulders, using lemon shower gel “I love being engaged, I love weddings and I love you, don’t you think it’s a perfect match?”

“Are you proposing right now?" Palermo regained his usual sassiness “Because if this is your proposal, you’re getting a big, fat ‘no’, mister!” he scoffed “I want a fucking diamond ring and flowers and kneeling on one knee… and some stupid, way-too-long speech about how much I mean to you”

“Really?” suddenly Andrés seemed insecure and Martín immediately regretted mocking him

“No” he turned around and pressed a kiss to his lips “Hey, what is it?” he frowned seeing his face

“Nothing… I just… I wanna do this right this time” Berlín bit his lip “You’re not just a number six… I don’t want you to be. I want you to be the one, you know, with the big “o” and… And I want my last wedding to be with you”

Martín listened intently, caressing his face and smiling softly “I was joking. I don’t need a ring or anything” he kissed his lover deeply, with all the love and devotion he felt towards him 

“You’re getting one anyway”

“So we’re… for real. You really want to…” Palermo’s breath hitched

“Yes. I’m for real, of course I am” Andrés linked his forehead with Martín’s “You could say it’s too fast, that we’re together for what, a week… but are we really? I’ve known you for more than ten years now, I know you shoe size and your favorite city, I know what’s your comfort food and what type of clothes you prefer, I also know what you’re passionate about and I am aware of every little dream that you have in this beautiful head” he sighed shakily “We’re always together so… Why not? What do you think?”

“I would marry you even now” Martín whispered, feeling soft and gentle, like in a bubble “But you know that if you know all of my dreams” he grinned, making Andrés kiss him tenderly 

“I really care about you” Berlín wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and pulled him closer. Martín whimpered slowly when their hips linked and he gently rocked them, creating some friction but Andrés held him back “Wait”

“You… don’t want to have sex with me?” Martín got nervous, chewing on his bottom lip “Is it because I’m a man?”

“I want to…” it was probably the first time Andrés blushed “…wait”

“Wait?”

“Till we get married. Just like it should be done”

“You’re kidding”

“No” 

“But I… I don’t want to wait that long” Martín pouted

“Who said it’s gonna be long?” Berlín raised his brow “Maybe I’ll propose tomorrow and marry you in two days?”

“Yeah, sure” he giggled softly, running his fingers through Andrés’ hair “Keep mocking me and I won’t speak with you till tomorrow”

“Who said I’m mocking?”

“Would you?” Palermo’s smile disappeared “Really?”

“Propose? Even now, but I want to do it with the ring” Andrés shrugged “I love you, Martín, I want you to be mine”

“I’m yours, I’ve always been”

“Yeah, but now legally”

“Mm” Martín laid his head on his lover’s chest and purred softly “I can’t wait for you to see my new suit tomorrow”

“I am sure it’s outstanding. Do you think everyone is here already?”

“I bet. Have you, uhm… Have you thought how do we approach this?”

“Us? I don’t know, I told you once that I don’t want to hide” Andrés frowned, raising his brow at Martín “Do you?”

“No” he shook his head “We should finish up and go say hi”

Chaos, of course, ensued.

First, Martín was surprised just how many people came and how wrong he was with all the chairs and stuff. Second, he got lost the moment everyone started greeting each other. Tokyo and Rio were holding hands, smiling like psychopaths as they hugged Martín, saying something about “medieval style” of the monastery, then there was Nairobi and Bogota who had a kid?! It was a little girl and Nairobi introduced her to Martín as Ibiza who was 2. Before he managed to get out of his shock state, he was being squeezed by Helsinki accompanied by Marseille, Matias and Manila. Martín got couple of compliments about the place and then he grinned, seeing Stockholm running towards him and throwing herself at him. She looked beautiful and she proudly showed him her husband, Denver, holding Cincinnati’s hand and having another baby on his hip, a girl, who (as Martín found out immediately) was named Havana and was around Ibiza’s age. 

After half an hour he was already exhausted but luckily Sergio ordered all the guys to go help with the barbecue and all the girls to help Andrés in the kitchen. Martín followed them, not interested in watching the meat, but clearly interested in his lovely partner. Andrés was making salads and he already ordered everyone to cut veggies and he himself turned to make sauces. Martín decided to go full in and he approached him, pulling hm for a kiss

Chaos, once again, ensued

“What was that?!”

“Are you together?!”

“Did he finally let your pathetic ass get some?”

“Since when this is a thing?”

“Oh my God, this is adorable”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“Girls!” Berlín raised his voice, successfully shutting everyone up “You’re all being chaotic and you scared my poor Martín” he pulled Palermo close to him “It’s all fresh to be honest, but frankly… we’ve been in love since forever”

“So you do have feelings after all” Tokyo murmured, washing lettuce in the sink. Stockholm playfully nudged her and sent the pair a smile 

“I’m very happy for you two, you actually are such a cute match”

“Who would have though that I’m going to be a baby momma and Andrés will be in love, wow” Nairobi laughed, chopping beetroots into a huge bowl “It’s quite surprising, both things I mean”

“I think it’s simple, Nairobi” Palermo sat on a counter, stealing a piece of cheese from Stockholm “You’ve always wanted a baby and I’ve always wanted Andrés” his comment made all the girls giggle like teenagers and they sure had more questions, but then Raquel came inside the kitchen and the attention switched to her and her upcoming wedding, for what Martín was extremely grateful 

“I have a headache” he murmured, leaning his head on Andrés’ arm and watching him mix ingredients for a sauce

“Poor you” Berlín mocked but with incredible softness in his voice “Try it” he handed him a spoon “Good?”

“Mm, yeah” Martín hummed, closing his eyes in pleasure “Amazing”

“Do something useful and find me a new cloth”

“On it” he brought it to the kitchen but instead of handing it to Berlín, he just wiped all the surfaces and finished off with a kiss to his cheek “I love you”

“ _Te quiero mucho_ ” Andrés’ smile was full of affection and of course, Tokyo noticed 

“So” she sat up on the counter, next to Martín “You’re screwing or is it actually more?”

“We’re not… screwing” Palermo blushed, looking away when he heard Tokyo snort

“What? You mind that he’s a guy, Berlín?”

“No, I’m not a slut and I’m waiting for the right moment. I will make sure you hear us all night when it happens” Andrés sent her a smile and came back to his salad, making Tokyo roll her eyes 

“I think y’all cute” she shrugged, taking a piece of lettuce and dipping it in the sauce, earning a death glare from Berlín “Marriage plans or it’s just Sergio?”

“Don’t put your nose where it doesn’t belong” 

“Oh, come on, Andrés” Martín laughed at his reaction “I guess one day” he looked at her and nodded “You and Rio?”

“Me and marriage? Please?” Tokyo jumped from the counter “Here” she handed Andrés the bowl with veggies “I’ll go ask Raquel what to do” 

Suddenly they were left alone in the kitchen and Martín could finally hear his own thoughts “I thought I missed that, but I changed my mind”

“Yeah, right, you like them all” Andrés scoffed with a laugh

Palermo nodded “Yes, but not all at once. Although it’s nice to have them all here for such an important day”

There was silence for a moment but then they couldn’t hold it anymore

“She’s got a baby!”

“They have two now!” they laughed sincerely after speaking in unison “Yeah, Nairobi and Bogota…” Andrés focused on what Martín had said “She always wanted one, you know, after she lost her son…”

“I know, I just didn’t expect it to actually happen… They seem happy though”

“They do. And Denver having two kids?”

“Havana is beautiful, really, she took all the genes from Moníca obviously”

“There’s still chance one of them laughs like Denver” Berlín said and Palermo shivered at the thought, making him chuckle 

“What are you doing here?” Paula was suddenly in the kitchen, smiling at them, dressed in a yellow dress “Everything’s ready and uncle Denver asked me to tell you to hurry with the salad”

“Idiot” Andrés murmured and grunted when Martín hit his arm “Yes, tell them we’re coming”

“Are you in love, uncle Andrés?” she sent him a sweet, shy smile “With uncle Martín? I saw you give him a kiss once”

Martín felt his heart melting with affection and softness “We actually both are” he squatted down at her and laughed “It took us a really long time to realize that though”

“Are you going to marry too?” 

“Paula!” Raquel shook her head, approaching them “I told you to ask and immediately come back, haven’t I?”

“I’m just talking to uncles” she shrugged, still looking questioningly at Andrés and Martín 

“Look” Andrés cleared his throat “If I will want to marry uncle Martín, you’ll be the first to know, deal?”

“Deal!” Paula hugged him tightly and pulled Raquel back outside, making her take one salad bowl as they went. Martín took the other one and Andrés the sauces and they joined the others in the garden, sitting at the table. Helsinki was distributing the meat for the burgers and Sergio with Raquel were handing everyone the buns. It was all like a huge family gathering and Martín felt graceful for having such an awesome family. 

“Here” Andrés put some salad onto his plate, their fingers brushing, making Palermo blush. Nairobi sitting in front of him sent him a grin, feeding Ibiza and joking around with Tokyo and Rio. They all had their burgers ready and the whole table started buzzing with voices, laughs and the sounds of eating, interrupted only by the kids screaming from time to time. After they ate, wine slid onto the table and the party moved to the other part of the garden when everyone divided into groups, doing some catching up. Martín entwined his fingers with Andrés’ and pulled him towards their favorite hammock that turned out to be already occupied with Denver who had Cincinnati, Ibiza and Havana sitting next to him, listening to the book he was reading. It looked so bizarre that Martín laughed but Berlín nudged him immediately and sent him a disapproving look. Denver’s head shot up and he grinned at them 

“I got to be the babysitter tonight”

“This is so weird” Martín winced “Seeing you with babies… Also, I believe Havana is asleep”

“Oh” Denver looked at her head leaning on his arm “Here, take her to Moníca, she will take care of her” he took the baby girl and handed her to Martín who looked like he was about to faint

“No!” he shivered in terror “I don’t wanna touch it”

“Martín, it’s just a baby” Andrés took Havana from Denver and skillfully put her into his arms, pressing her to his chest so her head landed safely on his shoulder. He look so sweet that Palermo pouted “It won’t bite you”

“I’m scared of children”

Denver snorted and came back to reading while Andrés and Martín walked slowly around the garden, nursing the sleeping girl

“How do you know how to do it?” Martín asked hesitantly “I’ve never seen you with a baby”

“Sergio was a baby once too, you know?” he smirked at his lover “And two of my wives had younger siblings who had babies that I happened to meet” he sighed, readjusting Havana and smiling when she gasped softly

“You look good like this, a true uncle”

“I wouldn’t want my own, but this… this I can handle” he looked at Martín “Will you hold her? I need to use the restroom”

“Oh, fine” Palermo rolled his eyes and hesitantly took over. The baby was warm and not heavy at all, her hair tickled Martín’s neck when Berlín settled her so they were both comfortable 

“She’s not made of glass, neither she is dangerous, calm down” he ruffled Martín’s hair and walked towards the monastery like a civilized, elegant man that he was. Palermo was left alone with the other talking in distance and little Havana sleeping in his embrace. His heart was pounding but when he let Berlín’s words into his head, he started calming down. It was true, she was just a sleeping baby

“Aren’t we looking cozy?” Nairobi appeared next to him, Ibiza asleep in her arms “Denver put you up to being a nanny?” she whispered, giggling at Martín’s fearful face “Don’t worry, you can’t fuck it up”

“She fell asleep and he was reading Cinci and Ibiza, so he asked me to take her to Moníca… But Moníca is talking to Raquel so I didn’t want to interrupt”

“I get it, of course” she caressed her daughter’s thin, black locks “Isn’t she gorgeous?”

“Having you for a mother it couldn’t be different” Martín giggled seeing Nairobi’s grin “How is it by the way? To go from heists to domestic life?”

“Weird. Sometimes I dream about even a tiny forgery, I get bored… but then I see that little face and I don’t want to put her in danger. What about you and Andrés?”

“As we said, it’s still new… But I think we proved that I, actually, am capable of loving someone”

“Sorry for that” she sighed “It was a heat of the moment and you were being an asshole”

“I know, it’s forgotten” Martín smiled at her “I changed a lot and… so did he”

“He seems different” Nairobi furrowed her brows “It’s been almost three years and it seems like we’re completely different people, right?”

“He said he wants to propose” Palermo’s whisper was barely audible but Nairobi almost squeaked 

“Really?! When?!”

“He told me in the shower earlier… He said he wants me to be something more than just a number six and… that he knows I am the one”

“Martín…” Nairobi cooed and reached one arm, giving him an awkward side hug “I’m happy for you”

“I’m happy for me too, I uh… I know I’m safe with him and that my heart is safe, finally”

“And how’s his health?”

“The treatment was truly miraculous, he shows no signs of the sickness” Martín grinned proudly “I still can’t believe it worked”

“Here you are, gossiping as usual” Moníca’s bright smile couldn’t be mistaken for anybody else’s “Ooh” she cooed, seeing Palermo with her baby “Princess is asleep I see, uncle Martín?”

“Yeah, I was supposed to give her to you but you we’re busy”

“Thank you” she grabbed his arm, leaning to see Havana’s face “She rarely falls asleep somewhere else other than my arms so I guess you’re special” her lips pressed a kiss to Martín’s cheek “I can take her if you want” 

“Yes, of course, it’s your baby” Martín handed her Havana and groaned, feeling how stiff his arm got “Jesus…”

“It’s a whole workout” Stockholm laughed, nesting her daughter in her arms and pulling Nairobi back towards the table for some chatting “Oh, Andrés is looking for you”

“Thanks” Martín slipped his hands to his pockets and followed the girls, spotting Andrés near the barbecue with Sergio and Raquel. When he approached, they immediately stopped talking, pretending like they weren’t just having a heated-up convo “What’s up?” he asked, slipping under Andrés’ arm for some warmth and affection

“Nothing, they’re stressing out and it pisses me off” Berlín brushed off the topic, caressing Martín’s arms “We should clean up, they’re all getting tired, kids are asleep and tomorrow is the big day”

“Yes, right. I’ll ask Tokyo, Rio, Manila and Marseille to help” Sergio nodded, but Martín grabbed his arm

“You and Raquel go, get your beauty sleep, we can handle this” 

“Thanks” Raquel smiled with relief, taking Sergio’s hand and pulling him towards the monastery “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight” Andrés called everyone without babies and withing half an hour everything was clean and shiny and they all slowly started retreating to their bedrooms. 

Martín woke up early, too early for his liking, finding Andrés already in the shower with his suit laying neatly at the chair. He stretched and closed his eyes again, debating whether to join his lover or get some more sleep but after a moment, he opted for the first option. He quickly brushed his teeth and slipped inside the huge cabin, humming softly when Andrés immediately pulled him close for some kisses “Morning, sleepy head” he laughed, seeing Martín almost falling asleep in his arms 

“Morning… it’s too early for me” Palermo raised his eyes on him and leaned his head on his chest “I need another hour or so”

“You can go back to sleep after we shower, I just couldn’t stay in bed any longer”

“Mhm…”

“Do you think this will make you more awake?” Berlín whispered into his ear while his hand sneaked between Martín’s leg, making him jump slightly

“Oh… definitely…” he bit his lip, arching his back at the sudden wave of pleasure “But you said we’re waiting…”

“With sex, yes, we do” Andrés smirked, closing his fingers more firmly and making fast moves that caused Palermo’s eyes to roll back 

“F… fuck…”

“Don’t curse” with a click of his tongue, Berlín sped up and smiled at the wines escaping his lover’s lips. He swallowed them with a deep, filthy kiss and when Martín came with a loud moan, he bit his lower lip and held him tighter so poor Martín wouldn’t fall like a bag of potatoes. He waited until Palermo’s breath evened out and only then asked “How are you feeling?”

“Very much awake” Martín gasped, pulling him for more kisses “Can I return the pleasure?”

After their very heated-up shower they got dressed and stumbled to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They decided to start everything at noon so there was still couple of hours to go. There were already Moníca and Tokyo there, eating scrambled eggs in their pj’s, laughing about something. When they spotted Martín and Andrés, they both smiled at them and Stockholm pointed at a coffee pot “Morning, we made more so if you guys want coffee, there it is”

“Thanks” Martín mumbled, immediately pouring himself a cup and taking a sip “That’s better now”

“You want toasts or what?” Andrés looked at him as he sat next to the girls 

“Something you’re going to have” Palermo yawned, making Tokyo raise her brow and throw in a nasty comment

“Too much sex?”

“We don’t, I already told you” he shook his head “It’s just way too early for me”

“There’s no such thing like ‘too early’ when you have kids” Moníca sighed, mixing her coffee “Denver is with them now, luckily”

“You really don’t have sex? You, Martín? You’re a whore” Tokyo made a weird face

“No, we don’t, we’re waiting for the monastery to be empty so we can scream as loud as we want” Andrés answered in a snarky way, putting a plate with avocado toasts in front of Martín “Eat up, _cariño_ ”  
“ _Cariño_ , how adorable” there was no mocking in Tokyo’s voice so Martín just ignored it, focusing on his food. Andrés soon joined them and after couple of minutes more and more people started coming, making food, coffee, talking and so on. Sergio and Raquel got breakfast to bed that Manila so kindly carried them earlier. Everyone was excited for the ceremony and it was the only topic right now.

Palermo threw Andrés out when he was about to get dressed in his suit, he wanted him to see it at the altar not earlier. They shared a long and passionate kiss before his lover left to go and help Sergio, while Martín hopped in his suit and rushed to Raquel.

She was already in her dress that Paula zipped up for her, her hair done as well as her make up “You look gorgeous” Martín said softly, almost tearing up

“Stop this, I’m going to cry my eyes out” Raquel blinked quickly so she wouldn’t smudge her mascara

“Mommy cried like three times already” Paula rolled her eyes. She looked like a princess in her dusty pink dress and with a flower in her hair, just like Raquel had. White roses. Purity 

“That’s not true” Raquel scoffed but judging by the trembling of her lower lip, it was very much true “Show me yourself… Wow” she smiled, adjusting his jacket “This color suits you so much”

“Thanks” he also had a white rose in his breast pocket so it matched Raquel’s look “Are you nervous?”

“Surprisingly… yes” she nodded, trying hard not to bite her lip so the lipstick wouldn’t get ruined “It’s nothing like my first wedding and still, I feel like this is the right one”

“I know it is, Sergio is amazing” he smiled fondly “Paulita, I hope you will make me the honor of at least one dance, hm?”

“Yes!” she held Palermo’s hands and he spinned her couple times, making her giggle 

“We have ten minutes, last pee break?” Martín looked at Raquel who nodded slowly 

“Help me with the dress?”

“Sure” he turned his head, giving her as much privacy as it was possible when he was literally standing over her, holding the skirt of her dress while she was peeing “What were you talking about yesterday with Andrés?” he asked, watching her wash her hands thoroughly 

“At the barbecue? Oh, I don’t remember, I was probably freaking out”

“Mhm” he nodded, not completely convinced, but accepting her explanation anyway “Ready?”

“I’m not sure but let’s go” she grabbed Martín’s arm and they slowly walked with Paula outside. When they stood at the door, Palermo nodded at Manila who nudged Rio and the music started playing, a signal for Raquel to start walking towards the altar. Martín was holding her, making sure her heels won’t dig in the grass and make her fall. When he saw Andrés, a huge grin appeared on his face and he felt like crying almost, noticing the affection in his lover’s gaze. When he finally let go of Raquel who was just crying now and gave her hand to Sergio who also cried, he stood in front of Andrés, breathing quickly

“You look amazing” Berlín mouthed, making him blush 

“You too” he mouthed back, focusing his attention on one of the monks who was about to start the ceremony. The day was beautiful and sunny, everyone looked amazing, the kids were either quiet or asleep – it was perfect. Martín couldn’t focus at the vows because his eyes were locked with Andrés’ but when Paula brought the rings, they both watched with fondness as Sergio puts a ring on Raquel and the other way around and then they kiss deeply, laughing, accompanied by everybody cheering and screaming loudly. Martín drowned in Raquel’s hug, her tears wetting his shoulder, but it didn’t really matter now, she was finally happily married with the man she loved. He also hugged Sergio, tightly, whispering congratulations into his ear. Kisses, hugs and wished took a very long time but then finally Martín could have his five minutes

“Attention, everyone!” he spoke to the microphone, silencing the group “Since we’re all multimillionaires there’s not much you can offer as a gift to this lovely couple right here” he pointed at newlyweds smiling “That’s why I prepared something that will hopefully stay in your memory forever” he approached a large object covered with a sheet and uncovered it, showing a beautiful piano “Before we will have the food, I would like to play a song for you, Raquel and Sergio” he sat behind the instrument, took couple of shaky breaths and started playing “Put your head on my shoulder” by Paul Anka, singing with his clear, beautiful voice. Raquel (obviously) started sobbing once again and Sergio despite his best efforts, also had glassy eyes listening to the music. The performance was for them and yet, still, Martín was only looking at his partner, smiling lovingly at him. Andrés was leaning on the other side of the piano, humming under his breath and observing Palermo until the song faded and everyone clapped, having enjoyed the performance a lot. Martín sent his lover a soft smile and went to hug Raquel and Sergio, accepting their thanks and kisses. When everyone sat down to eat, Andrés pulled Martín behind one of the columns, far away from others, and kissed him breathless, holding him in his arms 

“You look breathtaking” he whispered, nuzzling their noses together “And the song…”

“It was for them but the lyrics were all for you” Martín held his face, pressing a kiss to Berlín’s soft lips “It was such a beautiful ceremony, don’t you think?”

“I’m happy for them, truly, especially that now they will go for their honeymoon and we’ll have the whole monastery to us” 

Palermo giggled, wrapping his arms around his neck “A blessing” suddenly his stomach let them both know that it was, indeed, time for lunch 

“Come on” Berlín took his hand “We should hurry if we want to eat anything”

After some time, Andrés announced the first dance so they all made a circle while barefoot Raquel stood with Sergio, waiting for Rio to play the song. They looked stressed but Martín showed them thumbs up and when they started… It was beyond Martín’s expectations, obviously they practiced for hours and it showed, everyone was speechless and nobody even tried joining the dance. Newlyweds got loud, overwhelming cheers after and the couples slowly started filling up the dancefloor, talking more than dancing, but they still had hours upon hours to go. Andrés’ shoulders were tensed as he rocked with Martín in his arms and Martín couldn’t figure out why so he decided to just ask “What’s wrong?” he touched his face, not caring about the other guys whispering and confirming with their women whether Palermo and Berlín were a couple or not

“Nothing, I’m just stressed out about the cake”

“Oh” Palermo calmed down, caressing his cheek “It will be delicious, I’m positive. Don’t worry”

“I love you” Andrés whispered, leaning to kiss him softly and Martín melted in his arms. He suddenly felt a pull on his jacket and he spotted Paula next to him

“You promised me a dance, uncle Martín”

“Of course, my dear princess” Martín bent down almost to the floor “M’lady, can I have this dance?”

“Yes” Paula acted like a true princess, giving Martín her hand to kiss and keeping an elegant smile on her face. Andrés smiled fondly, moving away from them, letting them have their bonding moment. He wandered under the apple trees, watching Ibiza and Havana sleeping soundly in their cribs, then his eyes moved to Moníca and Denver dancing with Cincinnati and the others having fun together. He fumbled in his pocked and pulled out a box, nervously checking its content

“Stop” he felt Sergio’s hand on his arm “You’re stiff like a stick, relax” he faced his brother and smiled reassuringly “He’s going to say yes, you know it”

Andrés nodded, letting out a shaky breath “I know, it’s just… He’s not just ‘another number’, _hermanito_ , he’s my life and… I just want to make him happy” he turned to look at his lover going crazy on the dancefloor with Paulita “I’ve never been this nervous with my previous engagements”

“Because you didn’t care as much about them” Sergio shrugged “This is Martín after all, am I right?”

He nodded “Yes. I just want to do it already”

“Only couple of hours, we know what to do, don’t worry, it will be beautiful” he patted Andrés’ back and smiled “Come on, let’s join the others”

The next couple of hours were just a huge party. They were dancing, eating, drinking, dying over Andrés’ amazing cake, laughing when Sergio managed to drop the first piece onto the floor and making Raquel cry from laughter, dancing more and so on. Martín and Andrés were socializing, dancing a lot and just having fun. It was truly a beautiful and amazing day.

Around 8 pm the kids were put to sleep and the party got quieter, the music more romantic and the darkening sky made the atmosphere truly breathtaking, especially with all the fairy lights Tokyo and Nairobi hung up on the trees yesterday. Andrés was very alert even after some champagne, waiting for a signal from Sergio and when he finally got it, he took Martín’s hand and gently pulled him further into the garden, towards their favorite hammock. It was decorated with the fairy lights and there was Raquel’s bouquet laying on it “Raquel forgot her flowers, we have to give them back later” Martín said with a smile, sitting down and holding them

“Not really” Andrés cleared his throat, sitting next to him and wrapping his arm around his waist “I have something to tell you”

“Okay?” Palermo focused his entire attention on his lover

“You’ve been with me for more than a decade and you still manage to surprise me every single day” he started, his voice shaking just a tiny bit “I’ve always appreciated you but after the last heist I truly understood how it feels to really have you, Martín, and now I know what it means to be able to love you”

“You’re so sweet” Martín whispered, clearly touched 

“I thought I was happy before being with you but now I know it was a lie… neither one of my wives gave me as much as you. You have always been by my side, the good times, the bad, the dirty and the beautiful… And I know you will be till the end. You’re the only person I can be with all the time without getting bored or irritated and you know that it means a lot in my case” Martín giggled with tears making his eyes look like made from glass “That’s why I wanted you to have this bouquet”

“Why thought?”

“Because they say that… the person who catches the bride’s flowers gets married next, so…” Andrés got up and knelt on one knee in front of Martín who couldn’t control his tears anymore “My companion, my best friend, the love of my life, my other half… Will you marry me?” he opened the box, showing up a beautiful golden engagement ring. Martín sobbed uncontrollably, his hands pressed to his mouth, shaking as he nodded his head, throwing himself at his lover

“I will, yes, I will” he held Andrés tightly, crying from all the happiness overflowing him right now. Berlín took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger, kissing his knuckles after 

“Looks beautiful” he linked their foreheads “I love you, _cariño_ , and I will never stop”

“I love you too” Martín kissed him deeply, snuggling to his chest “So that’s what you were talking about with Sergio and Raquel yesterday?”

“Yes, exactly. I wanted you to have a beautiful engagement”

“It was perfect, Andrés” he wiped his face and took a deep breath “So when are we getting married?”

_Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet”  
~ Plato _


End file.
